Orte wie diesen
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Was fühlt, denkt, hofft Sirius Black in seiner Zelle in Askaban Opernfic
1. Vorbemerkungen

Diese Geschichte entstand für einen FF-Wettbewerb.

Aufgabe war, in einer Songfic die Gedanken und Gefühle Sirius Blacks in Askaban darzustellen.

Ich selbst habe zu Popmusik ein eher gestörtes Verhältnis. Dafür liebe ich klassische Musik, insbesondere die Opern Richard Wagners.

Deshalb ist dies mehr eine Opern-Fic.

Vielleicht kann ich ja doch den ein oder die andere zu einem Musikerlebnis der anderen Art verlocken.

Es ist nie zu spät, das Meer in der „Holländer-Ouvertüre" an die Felsen branden zu hören.


	2. Orte wie diesen

_Ein schlagend Herz ließ ach! Mir Satans Tücke,_

_dass eingedenk ich meiner Qualen bleib._

Es gibt Orte, an denen eine Existenz ohne Erinnerungen und ohne Zuversicht unmöglich ist.

Erinnerungen, die in den feuchten, klammen Nächten Wärme und Trost spenden.

Zuversicht, ohne die man den nächsten und den übernächsten und dann noch einen Tag und noch einen übersteht.

Es gibt Orte wie diesen.

Orte wie Askaban.

Es war an einem Abend im Dezember, kurz vor Weihnachten.

Sirius erinnerte sich an die Lichterketten, die geschmückten Tannenbäume und die Weihnachtsmänner, die im Londoner Nieselregen vom „Last day of Christmas" sangen.

Er erinnerte sich an die Fahrt mit der U-Bahn, den Kampf mit dem Fahrkartenautomaten und die vielen Frauen mit Päckchen und Taschen.

An das große, ehrfurchtgebietende Gebäude.

An das Eintauchen in eine neue Welt.

Sirius war erst kurz zuvor zu James und dessen Eltern gezogen.

Seine eigenen Erzeuger – er zog es vor, die Begriffe „Mutter" und „Vater" nicht auf sie zu verschwenden – hatten ihn aus dem alten Haus am Grimmault Place vertrieben.

In Godric's Hollow war er mit offenen Armen empfangen worden.

Sirius und sein bester Freund James Potter teilten vieles: beide liebten Quidditch, ein Mädchen namens Lily Evans, und beide waren noch nie in der Oper gewesen.

James' Eltern hatten daher beschlossen, in der Vorweihnachtszeit mit den beiden jungen Männern in den Covent Garden zu gehen und dort eine Oper zu hören.

„Opern sieht man nicht, Sirius", hörte er James' Vater sagen. „Opern hört man. Richard Wagner träumte von der Oper ohne Publikum."

Und dann stand er im Foyer des Covent Garden Opera House und starrte.

Auf die Lüster, die langen Kleider der Damen, die Anzüge der Herren, all den Samt und die Garderobe-Mädchen.

Er wusste nicht mehr wie er in den letzten Rang, hoch oben unter dem Dach, gekommen war.

James starrte mit seinem Sneakoskop in die tiefen Dekolletes der Damen.

Sirius bestaunte fasziniert das Orchester, hörte jenes fremdartige „Stimmen".

Schließlich hastete ein kleiner Mann in einem sehr merkwürdigen Anzug in den Orchestergraben, schüttelte einem der Musiker die Hand, betrat ein kleines Podium, das vor dem Orchester stand und hob seine Hände.

Es wurde dunkel im Saal.

Die Gespräche und der Applaus waren verstummt, die Spannung war greifbar, spürbar – es war wie Magie.

Und dann hörte Sirius den Ozean.

_Mit Gewitter und Sturm aus fernem Meer –_

_Mein Mädel, bin ich dir nah!_

_Über turmhohe Flut vom Süden her –_

_Mein Mädel, ich bin da!_

_Mein Mädel, wenn nicht Südwind wär', _

_ich nimmer wohl käm' zu dir:_

_ach, lieber Südwind, blas noch mehr!_

_Mein Mädel verlangt nach mir._

Wenn das Rascheln, das Flüstern, das Saugen der Dementoren in den Gängen vor den Zellen verhallte, zog er sich an den groben Steinen hoch und starrte durch die Gitterstäbe auf das Meer.

Er lauschte der Brandung und dem Wind.

War der Sturm zu arg und zu heftig, benetzte die Gischt seine Haut.

Es tat gut, etwas zu spüren, was nicht Kälte oder Angst war.

_Die Frist ist um,_

_und abermals verstrichen sind sieben Jahr'._

_Voll Überdruss wirft mich das Meer ans Land ..._

_Ha, stolzer Ozean,_

_in kurzer Frist sollst du mich wieder tragen!_

_Dein Trotz ist beugsam – doch ewig meine Qual!_

Wie lange war er hier schon eingekerkert?

Der Fliegende Holländer hatte gewusst, wann sieben Jahre vorbei waren.

Immer wenn das Meer ihn ans Land geworfen hatte, damit er eine Frau fände, die ihm treu zur Seite stehen würde.

Treu bis in den Tod.

Zu Beginn hatte er noch Striche in die Felsen geritzt.

Doch die salzige Luft hatte sie schneller ausgelöscht als er sie mit seinen kaputten Fingernägeln wieder einkratzen konnte.

Er hatte es aufgegeben.

An diesem Ort gab es keine Jahreszeiten, keine Feiertage, kein Entkommen, keine Gnade.

Askaban war ein Ort ohne Zeit.

_Sagt, hab ich sie zuviel gepriesen?_

_Ihr seht sie selbst – ist sie Euch recht?_

_Soll ich von Lob noch überfließen?_

_Gesteht, sie zieret ihr Geschlecht!_

„Viel Unterschied gibt es für den Kaufmann aber nicht zwischen seiner Tochter und den sonstigen Lagerbeständen", flüsterte Sirius James zu.

„Bei der Tochter bleibt ihm gar nichts anderes übrig als sich tüchtig ins Zeug zu legen", antwortete sein Freund ebenso leise.

Sirius hielt sich rasch die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut los zu prusten.

Die „Zierde ihres Geschlechts" überragte ihren Vater wie auch den Holländer um Haupteslänge und brachte mindestens drei Zentner auf die Waage. Aber ihre Stimme war wie flüssiges Gold gewesen – noch immer hörte Sirius ihren glockenhellen Sopran in kalten Nächten.

Eine wärmende Erinnerung.

Ebenso wärmend wie die Stimme von James' Vater, der ihnen in der U-Bahn einiges über die Oper erzählt hatte. Darüber dass Senta eigentlich mit einem Jäger verlobt war, der aber in der Seefahrer- und Kaufmannsgesellschaft nur ein geringes Ansehen hatte – eine Landratte, die nie aus ihrem Dorf und aus ihrem Wald herausgekommen war.

Als Sentas Vater den Holländer trifft und feststellt, dass dieser nicht nur Seemann, sondern auch sehr reich ist, setzt er alles daran, ihn und seine Tochter zusammen zu bringen.

Mit fatalen Folgen.

Sirius hatte an dieser Stelle an seine Cousine Andromeda gedacht, die einen Mugglegeborenen geheiratet hatte und deshalb aus dem Familienstammbaum und dem kollektiven Gedächtnis getilgt worden war.

„Toujours pur!"

_Wie aus der Ferne längst vergangener Zeiten_

_Spricht dieses Mädchens Bild zu mir:_

_Wie ich's geträumt seit bangen Ewigkeiten,_

_vor meinen Augen seh ich's hier._

_Wohl hub auch ich voll Sehnsucht meine Blicke_

_Aus tiefer Nacht empor zu einem Weib:_

_Ein schlagend Herz ließ ach! Mir Satans Tücke,_

_das eingedenk ich meiner Qualen bleib._

_Die düstre Glut, die hier ich fühle brennen,_

_sollt ich Unseliger sie Liebe nennen?_

_Ach nein! Die Sehnsucht ist es nach dem Heil:_

_Würd' es durch solchen Engel mir zuteil!_

Sirius und James hatten hoch oben in der Dunkelheit, jeder für sich, einen gemeinsamen Traum von Lily Evans geträumt.

Für James war er wahr geworden.

Sirius starrte durch die Gitterstäbe auf das Meer und weinte um James und Lily, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben waren und hoffte für Harry, ihren Sohn.

Der dem einzig wirklich bösen Zauberer, den die magische Welt je hervorgebracht hatte, Einhalt geboten hatte.

Der den Gegnern des dunklen Lords die dringend benötigte Zeit zum Nachdenken und Neu-Formieren geschenkt hatte.

Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebt hatte.

_Wohl kenn ich dich! Wohl kenn ich dein Geschick!_

_Ich kannte dich, als ich zuerst dich sah!_

_Das Ende deiner Qual ist da! – Ich bin's,_

_durch deren Treu' dein Heil du finden sollst!_

Spätestens an dieser Stelle war Sirius sich nicht mehr sicher gewesen, ob er Senta nun bewundern oder für komplett verrückt erklären sollte.

Eine junge Frau aus gutem und reichen Haus mit einem Verlobten, der sie liebt, folgt einem Unbekannten, um ihn zu erlösen!

Und wieder fiel ihm Andromeda ein.

Sie hatte alles hinter sich gelassen: die reiche Familie, das Ansehen, die Möglichkeiten, nur um mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, glücklich sein zu können.

Aber seine Cousine wollte leben.

Senta würde sterben.

_Preis deinen Engel und sein Gebot! _

_Hier steh ich treu dir bis zum Tod!_

Hand in Hand stürzten Senta und der Holländer von der Klippe ins Nichts.

Bei dieser Erinnerung musste Sirius immer kichern.

Auch jetzt noch, wo es nichts zu lachen oder zu freuen gab.

Er kicherte über James' Kommentar: „Wenn Senta auf der Oberfläche auftrifft, wird es so spritzen, dass das ganze Dorf überschwemmt wird."

_Wenn alle Toten auferstehn,_

_dann werde ich in Nichts vergehn,_

_Ihr Welten, endet euren Lauf!_

_Ew'ge Vernichtung, nimm mich auf!_

Zu oft, wenn Sirius sich mühsam an den Gitterstäben festhielt, hatte er darüber nachgedacht, sich ins Nichts zu stürzen.

Wenn die Verzweifelung zu stark war, begann er an den Felsen zu kratzen. Doch die Stäbe bewegten sich nicht einmal ein kleines Stückchen.

Aber wenn er wirklich einen Weg fände, sich aus seiner Zelle hinaus ins Meer fallen zu lassen, dann wären alle Hoffnungen dahin, jemals seine Unschuld beweisen zu können.

Den Menschen zu finden, der schuld am Tod von James und Lily war.

Der sie verraten hatte.

Peter Pettigrew!

Wenn er zuließ, dass die Verzweifelung ihn übermannte, hatte Askaban gewonnen.

_Ein schlagend Herz ließ ach! Mir Satans Tücke,_

_das eingedenk ich meiner Qualen bleib._

Sirius hatte wärmende Erinnerungen – James' bedingungslose Freundschaft, Lilys wundervolles Lächeln, Harrys Lebhaftigkeit; das Gefühl, geliebt und gebraucht zu werden; willkommen zu sein.

Er würde keinesfalls ins Nichts vergehen.

Er würde alle Hoffnung, alle Zuversicht und alles Vertrauen in sich sammeln und bündeln und Askaban verlassen.

Er würde allen beweisen, dass er das unschuldige Opfer, der unfreiwillige Sündenbock für Peter Pettigrews finstere Machenschaften – und für die Lord Voldemorts – gewesen war.

_Ach, lieber Südwind, blas noch mehr,_

_mein Mädel ..._

Er würde noch nicht einmal die Kraft eines anderen Menschen benötigen.

Alles, was er brauchte, trug er in sich.

Die Erinnerungen an einen Abend im Dezember auf den billigsten Plätzen des Covent Garden Opera House.

Den Blick in eine ganz andere und doch magische Welt.

Das Wissen um Menschen, die ihr Schicksal in ihre eigenen Hände nahmen.

Auch wenn es ihr Tod war.

Es gibt Orte, an denen eine Existenz ohne Erinnerungen und ohne Zuversicht unmöglich ist.

Erinnerungen, die in den feuchten, klammen Nächten Wärme und Trost spenden.

Zuversicht, ohne die man den nächsten und den übernächsten und dann noch einen Tag und noch einen übersteht.

Es gibt Orte wie diesen.

Orte, die man verlassen muss, bevor man dort für immer gefangen ist.

Orte wie Askaban.


End file.
